The invention relates to a deep hydroprocessing process and, more particularly, to a process for effectively treating a hydrocarbon feedstock, especially for hydrocoversion processes such as processes for removing contaminant such as sulfur from hydrocarbon feedstocks.
A persistent problem in the art of petroleum refining is to reach acceptably low levels of contaminants such as sulfur and others.
A large portion of the world's hydrocarbon reserves contain sulfur, and removal of this sulfur is critical in order to provide acceptable fuels.
Government agencies are currently formulating new regulations which will require sulfur content in fuels to be substantially lower than current practice. It is expected that such regulations will require sulfur content of less than 15 wppm.
A number of processes have been attempted for use in removing sulfur, one of which is hydrodesulfurization, wherein a hydrogen flow is exposed to the feedstock in the presence of a suitable catalyst so that sulfur compounds react to produce a volatile product, hydrogen sulfide.
Such processes do provide substantial reduction in sulfur in the feed. However, existing facilities do not readily provide for reduction of sulfur content to desired levels. Known hydrodesulfurization methods include cocurrent processes, wherein hydrogen and hydrocarbon feed are fed through a reactor or zone in the same direction, and countercurrent processes wherein hydrocarbon is fed in one direction and gas is fed in the other direction.
Known cocurrent processes do not provide acceptable levels of sulfur removal, and countercurrent processes typically experience difficulty in reactor flooding which occurs when the desired amount of gas flow to the reactor prevents flow of the hydrocarbon in the counter direction. Reduction of gas flow to address flooding reduces the effectiveness of countercurrent hydrodesulfurization processes.
Another potential problem with countercurrent processes is that adiabatic countercurrent processes may operate at temperatures much higher than adiabatic cocurrent processes, and this temperature is detrimental to hydrodesulfurization and other catalysts used in the process.
Based upon the foregoing, it is clear that the need remains for an advantageous process for removal of sulfur to levels which will meet the expected regulations on hydrocarbons for use as fuel.
It is also clear that the need remains for an improved process whereby flooding and temperature issues can be resolved.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a process whereby sulfur content is advantageously reduced to less than or equal to about 10 wppm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process which can be carried out without substantially increasing the equipment size and space occupied by same in current hydroconversion systems.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hydroconversion system which accomplishes the aforesaid objectives.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.